Depends
by Zoccshan
Summary: Pelatihan militer ini memanggilku komandan, sedangkan gadis itu datang sebagai perawat sukarela. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dan kupikir ini adalah takdir yang harus kami jalani bersama—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Well, dari awal napas buatanmu sama sekali tidak berhasil." For #4LOVESHOTS #SM-TEAM #Reincarnation #3. NaruSaku. R&R?


**Summary**

 **Pelatihan militer ini memanggilku komandan, sedangkan gadis itu datang sebagai perawat sukarela. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya, dan kupikir ini adalah takdir yang harus kami jalani bersama _—_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya.**

.

.

 _Terlihat sesosok gadis dari kejauhan. Dia duduk di atas hamparan padang ilalang. Membelakangiku. Tak berbusana._

' _Hei, Sakura, apa tempat ini yang dinamakan bumi?'_

 _Gadis bersurai sebahu itu menoleh. Dia tersenyum manis._

' _Itu tandanya kita manusia pertama yang ada di sini, bukan?'_

 _Dia mengangguk, lalu berujar pelan._ ' _apa kau percaya_ _ **reinkarnasi,** Naruto_ _?'_

Naruto membuka mata dari tidur lelapnya. Berdetik-detik terdiam, ia terduduk dan kemudian mendesah pelan.

Mimpi itu lagi?

Sudah yang keberapa kalinya untuk bulan ini? Empat, atau lima?

"Apa kepala ini tidak punya stok mimpi lain?"

Dia mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

Lagi pula... siapa Sakura? Vulgar sekali sosoknya.

.

.

.

 **DEPENDS**

" **Depends" punya zo**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Namikaze Naruto x Haruno Sakura]**

 **Romance, Friendship, Tragedy**

 **AU, OOC, Typos, etc.**

.

.

For **4 LOVE-SHOTS EVENT**

 **(Prompt)** Reinkarnasi

.

.

 **Military Camp, California, United States of America.**

Kisah ini dimulai pada awal Febuari tahun 1942, beberapa bulan sejak insiden Pearl Harbor.

' _Pengeboman Pearl Harbor pada tanggal 7 Desember lalu kembali menuai kontroversi. Rakyat Amerika murka. Serangan dadakan yang d_ _ilaksanakan oleh_ _Angkatan Laut Jepang_ _itu ternyata berlanjut dan—'_

Radio dimatikan tepat saat Naruto baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Seram. Aku tak ingin mendengar ulang berita itu." Ujar seseorang yang baru saja menurunkan antena radio. Sambil lanjut berberes dengan sapu, mata sipit khas Asia-nya mengedip beberapa kali ke teman sepiketnya. "Sejak bom di Pearl Habor orang seperti kita banyak dibenci di Amerika."

Si Pirang menyampirkan seragam kemiliterannya ke bahu. Dia menguap lebar, mengabaikan obrolan dua orang itu dan melewati mereka begitu saja.

"Hei, kau Namikaze Naruto, kan?"

Naruto menoleh. Ternyata salah satu dari mereka memanggilnya.

"Ini sudah siang. Latihan pagi sudah dimulai sejak subuh tadi."

"Oh... begitu?" Dengan senyum tipis Naruto terus berjalan ke arah yang berlainan dari lapangan—yakni pintu kamar mandi dan menutupnya rapat. Dua orang tadi pun menggeleng kesal.

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

"Naruto, kau membolos lagi?"

Nara Shikamaru berdecak pasrah saat menemukan teman sebayanya yang satu ini sudah makan siang duluan di kantin. Pria pirang itu terlihat rapi. Ujung rambut dan kakinya wangi sabun. Kontras dari penampilannya yang mandi keringat, bau, dan dibedaki tanah basah—sudah latihan sejak matahari unjuk gigi di ufuk timur. Tak heran saat ini yang lainnya sedang berbaris di bilik makanan.

"Aku kesiangan. Kali ini tidak sengaja." Naruto memberi cengiran.

Shikamaru tak bisa berkomentar. Dia tarik mangkuk makanan Naruto yang belum habis dan menyantapnya. "Aku bisa marah kalau kau bolos lagi di latihan sore."

"Yah, apa boleh buat..."

Tangan _tan_ itu menggaruk rambutnya yang telah dipangkas rapi. Ia menghela napas malas, lagi-lagi menyadari bahwa dirinya memang sudah kehilangan poni dan jambang panjangnya sejak ia mengikuti latihan wajib militer ini. Naruto bersedekap, lalu pandangannya menerawang.

Lagi pula, terus terang saja, buat apa pemerintah membuat pelatihan? Selain begitu tiba-tiba, kenapa semua orang yang ada di sini adalah orang-orang Asia? Ini Amerika, kan? Kenapa malah tidak ada orang barat lain? Semua orang yang sempat ia tanyai mayoritas menjawab berkewarga-negaraan Jepang. Ada yang baru menetap di sini, dan ada juga yang karena alasan pendidikan—sama halnya Shikamaru dan Chouji, pria gendut yang sedang piket membagikan makanan.

Kalaupun pelatihan militer ini dikhususkan untuk orang Jepang, kenapa dia diikut-sertakan ke sini? Dia blaster Amerika-Jepang—wajahnya 80% didominasi unsur barat—bukannya rasis atau apa, di tempat ini ia merasa sebagai orang yang paling mencolok sendiri. Diam-diam protes kesal selalu nyaris Naruto keluarkan tiap kali ia menyadari kejanggalan tersebut.

"Naruto, ayahmu memanggil."

Suara tadi dikeluarkan oleh pengurus pelatihan ini. Iruka. Model rambutnya dikuncir satu layaknya _samurai_ —mirip Shikamaru. Paras dewasa serta luka melintang di hidung lah yang membedakan.

"Tolong segera ke sana—ke ruangan biasa. Letnan ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu."

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Ruangan ini disengajakan terpencil, padahal hanya ada satu meja dan dua bangku yang berhadapan di dalamnya. Di sana Namikaze Naruto duduk diam, kepalanya tertunduk. Sedangkan di depannya ada sang ayah yang baru saja selesai memberikan penjelasan. Ia menunggu sepatah kata dari Naruto.

"Ayah mau... aku... jadi komandan?" Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata. Mata birunya segan menatap lurus pria paruh baya di hadapannya. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau tahu sendiri aku sering mengabaikan rangkaian acara kemiliteran yang atasan ayah buat ini. Lagi pula apa untungnya jadi komandan? Aku tidak rela nyawaku hilang di peperangan."

"Naruto, umurmu sudah dua puluh enam, dengarkan dulu dengan seksama." Pria berpangkat letnan itu menghela napas. "Sebenarnya ada pihak Amerika yang mau membalaskan dendam ke Jepang... melalui kalian."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kalian dilatih bukan untuk perang—itu hanya kedok. Seluruh orang yang mengikuti pelatihan militer ini akan dimusnahkan. Bom akan diledakkan pada awal Maret nanti. Tepat di sini. Di ruangan ini."

"Apa?"

"Dan aku ingin kau yang meledakkan bom itu setelah kau pergi." Pria itu memberikannya sebuah benda persegi yang memuat tombol merah aneh di tengahnya. "Ini perintah sekaligus misi kalau kau masih ingin hidup dengan nama keluarga Namikaze sebagai margamu."

Naruto menelan ludah dalam diam.

"Tidak ada yang boleh tau rahasia ini selain dirimu. Sekali lagi, ini perintah."

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Dengan raut tegang Naruto keluar dari ruangan tadi. Bibirnya kelu. Tatapannya kosong.

Apa-apaan? Kenapa jadi dia yang harus menanggung beban nyawa sebanyak ini?

"Kau baru diceramahi apa sampai sepucat itu?"

Shikamaru bertanya ketika Naruto kembali mengisi bangku di kantin. Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau sakit?" Pria yang menguncir tinggi rambutnya itu mendekatkan semangkuk bubur yang masih rapi. "Ini porsi ketiga Chouji, makan saja."

"Lebih tepatnya makanan sisa panci, Shikamaru."

Naruto menatap kedua temannya yang masih bercanda.

 _Shikamaru._

 _Chouji._

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya.

 _Kau._

 _Dia._

 _Dan mereka._

 _Akan mati._

 _Semua akan mati._

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai keluar. Naruto berdesis. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin bolos latihan sore."

"Hei, sudah seharian kau beristirahat, kan!?"

Shikamaru ingin sekali menarik kerah kaus Naruto sebelum tiba-tiba keadaan di dalam kantin meramai. Orang-orang berdesakan ke arah yang sama, dan tentu saja itu menarik perhatian mereka bertiga.

"Lihat, ada perempuan."

"Perempuan? Sudah lama aku tidak melihat perempuan..."

"Tapi untuk apa mereka di sini?"

"Sepertinya sebagai perawat?"

Shikamaru berdecak. "Buat apa ada perempuan? Merepotkan saja."

Naruto juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Masih terlalu banyak pikiran yang berkutat di kepalanya. Namun Iruka mendatanginya dan kemudian berbisik. "Naruto, karena ayahmu sudah menitipkan wewenang ini untukmu, ada baiknya kau menyambut para perawat yang baru datang." Iruka menegakkan tubuh. "Kau berkenan?"

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Mitarashi Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku Temari, Hyuuga Hinata. Mereka adalah empat dari sekumpulan calon perawat yang baru-baru ini menghebohkan semua orang. Dan sekarang Naruto dan Iruka sedang berhadapan dengan mereka, berbincang sekaligus makan bersama di kantin gedung sebelah.

"Baiklah, jika semua orang mengenalkan diri, maka ini saatnya saya dan Naruto—"

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Agak rusuh seorang gadis berambut merah muda muncul di belakang Iruka. Gadis itu tinggi semampai, matanya yang sehijau batu zambrud mencuri perhatian Naruto dalam sekejap. Pria pirang itu terpana, dan juga terperangah saat sosok itu datang mendekat sambil mengusap rambut belakangnya yang menyentuh bahu.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Gadis itu tersenyum susah payah. "Maaf terlambat datang. Aku baru dari toilet."

Naruto terkesiap bukan main.

Gadis itu... mirip gadis yang selalu mengisi mimpinya.

Namanya bahkan sama.

Iruka berdeham melihat Naruto yang tak berkomentar apa-apa—namun mata birunya masih terus menatap Sakura sampai tak berkedip lama. "Ya, tak apa. Silahkan duduk." Lalu ia berbisik. "Naruto? Ada apa?"

Sakura yang baru saja menduduki bangku kosong balas menatap Naruto, heran. Dia juga tak banyak bicara saat pria tampan itu menatapnya lekat. Cukup memalingkan wajah dengan semu merah di pipi. Gugup. Dalam hati Sakura berharap tak ada yang memalukan di wajahnya.

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

 _'Kami akan mengarungi waktu. Jiwa kami akan mengerti jalan untuk bertemu dan kami berdua akan terus bersama.'_

Naruto terbangun, menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu ia berdecih pelan.

Mimpi tentang reinkarnasi lagi.

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Matahari baru terbit di kemudian hari.

Dan khusus pagi ini para pemalas—yang biasanya susah bangun—malah sudah siap berlatih di lapangan. Koar penuh semangat mereka suarakan saat pemanasan. Otomatis gadis-gadis yang ditugaskan mencuci pakaian di pagi hari jadi singgah sebentar di tepi lapangan sambil tertawa kecil.

Iruka tersenyum.

"Apa kau sama seperti mereka, Naruto?" Iruka menatap Naruto yang berada di sampingnya—berdiri memandangi lapangan. "Jarang kau bisa bangun pagi tanpa dipaksa Shikamaru."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Tidak. Tadi aku dipaksa Shikamaru. Lagi pula aku tetap mau bolos."

 _Untuk apa latihan? Seperti kata Ayah—ini cuma kedok, kan?_

Iruka menghela napas tapi dia tidak melarang. Ada sebuah kelonggaran yang memang sengaja ia terapkan untuk anak letnan. Naruto berbalik dan berniat pergi, mencari tempat yang sekiranya enak untuk melanjutkan tidur pagi. Namun ketika ia melihat sosok gadis yang kini sudah memakai pakaian latihannya—sebuah kaus lengan pendek dan rok selutut berwarna senada, cokelat pudar. Jantungnya sedikit berdegup lebih kencang kala pemilik rambut merah muda itulah yang berada di hadapannya. Naruto kaku di tempat.

 _Kalau bom diledakan, semua akan mati._

 _Gadis ini juga akan mati._

"Permisi, _Sir_. Aku mau tanya soal jadwal latihan keperawatan. Kira-kira—"

"Pulanglah sana." Dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir Naruto menyela. Ia lanjut berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan juga Iruka. "Pelatihan militer ini tidak cocok untuk perempuan sepertimu."

"Eh?"

Hening meliputi udara saat Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tak apa, tak perlu diambil hati." Iruka mencoba tersenyum.

Sakura menelan ludah. "Apa... aku salah kata?"

"Kurasa tidak."

Gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu terdiam. Kelopak matanya yang menurun menunjukkan raut cemas.

Iruka sebenarnya juga tak mengerti apa alasan Naruto berkata seperti itu, tapi segeralah dia menepuk pundak Sakura. "Kalau kau penasaran, coba cari tahu sendiri. Siang ini dia mau bolos. Mungkin kau bisa sekalian menasihatinya."

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Siang hari di California benar-benar menyiksa. Gumpalan awan yang menutupi matahari saja tidak cukup membuat sejuk suasana di daratan—termasuk tempat persembunyian Naruto kali ini; di atas rating pohon yang cukup tebal. Pria itu kepanasan dan akhirnya dia terbangun. Keringat di leher dan keningnya dia lap dengan tangan lalu ia membuka kemeja. Dia biarkan badannya hanya menggunakan kaus dan ia jatuhkan kemeja militer berbahan tebal itu ke bawah.

"Aw!"

Naruto tersentak. Dengan posisi siaga dia terduduk dan memandang bawah. Ternyata ada pemilik mata _emerald_ itu di sana yang menatapnya sambil mengusap kepala.

"Kau sengaja melempar, ya?" Lalu Haruno Sakura mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku tidak tahu ada kau di sana." Ucap Naruto, pelan. " _Sorry_."

Setelah melipat rapi pakaian Naruto, Sakura perlahan-lahan berdiri dengan punggung yang masih menempeli pohon. Dia menghela napas dan kemudian menatap Naruto lagi. "Sudah selesai tidur siangnya?"

"Kurasa."

"Sudah berniat kembali ke lapangan?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Kau menungguku di sini untuk menyuruhku latihan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo turun."

"Tidak." Naruto memutar tubuhnya ke samping—kembali tiduran. "Aku tidak mau latihan."

"Tapi kau pemimpin perkumpulan ini, kan? Lebih baik kau ikut bersamaku, latihan fisik sebelum makan, mumpung belum terlambat. Seperti yang lain. Komandan harus menjadi contoh teladan bagi bawahannya, kan—?"

Naruto mendadak turun dari pohon.

"Asal kau tahu, ketahuan tidak latihan pun aku tetap dapat makanan. Dunia ini tidak adil, Nona. Apalagi di sini."

Sakura menyaksikan punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh—pria itu pergi lagi entah ke mana.

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

' _Sakura,_ _b_ _agaimana jika di_ _kehidupan nanti_ _pun... aku melupakanmu?_ _'_

 _Aku menatap lagi sosok itu, sosok Sakura. Namun kini ia berbeda. Rambutnya yang panjang sedikit menutupi pakaian tempo heian yang nyaris asing di matanya. Rautnya juga kontras dengan mimpinya yang dulu._

 _Dia tidak tersenyum. Gadis itu menangis, tangannya mengusap pipiku._

' _Tak apa..._ _t_ _akdir selalu mengikat kita, bukan?_ _'_

" _Tapi bagaimana kalau kau yang melupakanku? Apa kau akan percaya_ _ **reinkarnasi**_ _?"_

Naruto membuka matanya, cepat. Dia masih terbaring di ranjang seng berbau karat.

Ah, mimpi yang membosankan.

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Senju Tsunade dan Kitagawa Shizu—atau yang biasa dipanggil Shizune—dipilih menjadi pelatih para perempuan ini. Mereka mengajarkan banyak hal seputar medis, terutama pertolongan pertama di situasi perang yang sekiranya akan mereka hadapi suatu saat nanti. CPR atau napas buatan dalam bentuk simulasi, contohnya.

Di pelajaran yang mereka usung kali ini para pria diberi keuntungan besar. Dipilih beberapa orang yang _sekiranya tidak begitu genit_ untuk dijadikan korban pura-pura. Karena tentu ini bukanlah latihan main-main. Bibir mereka harus menempel; napas mereka harus tersalur—korban di sini diharuskan menilai apakah napas buatan yang medis berikan benar-benar sampai ke paru-parunya.

"Setelah membaringkan pasien di tempat datar yang leluasa, angkat tengkuk pasien agar dagu mengarah ke atas—pastikan rahang bawah berada di atas rahang atas."

Shizune memberi perintah untuk simulasi ini. Perempuan yang sudah mendapatkan pasien mereka masing-masing pun melakukannya secara serentak.

"Tutup hidung pasien dengan jepitan jari, lalu tempelkan mulut kalian di mulut pasien, dan hembuskan udara sampai dadanya mengembang."

Namikaze Naruto duduk di samping Senju Tsunade yang sedang berkutat dengan jadwal latihan medis yang padat. Sedangkan dia hanya diam, juga memperhatikan Haruno Sakura dari jarak lima meter yang kini sedang melakukan simulasi. Pasiennya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki berwajah termasyhur. Wajar Sakura kelihatan bingung dan bimbang untuk memulai pernapasan buatan. Rona pipinya pun semakin merah saat Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa Sakura tak menutup mulutnya dengan rapat sehingga napasnya bocor di sela bibir.

Latihan dilangsungkan beberapa kali dan berakhir pada jam 17.00 sore. Setelah Shizune membubarkan barisan, Sakura berterima kasih kepada Sasuke dan pamit pergi untuk mengambil jatah makan malamnya di kantin perempuan. Bertepatan dengan itu Sakura menoleh sebentar ke arah pos dimana Naruto dan Tsunade mengawasi latihan. Dan Naruto masih terus menatapnya dalam diam.

Nyaris sepuluh detik berselang, Naruto membuang muka dan berdiri. Dia berjalan pergi, dan Sakura otomatis mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

"Aku baru tahu di sini ada danau..."

Suara Sakura yang terdengar dari belakangnya tak membuat Naruto kaget. Pria itu menoleh singkat saat Sakura duduk di bebatuan besar pinggir danau—beberapa batu di sebelahnya. Baru saja tadi, tepat ketika matahari akan terbenam, Sakura membuntuti Naruto yang berjalan ke belakang gedung inap—dan ternyata setelah tiga menit berjalan, danau indah inilah yang ia temukan. Airnya bahkan jernih; warnanya didominasi pantulan langit sore yang indah di atas sana.

Sakura mencoba membagi senyumnya. "Kau sering ke sini?"

"Tidak juga."

"Begitu...?" Gadis bersurai pendek itu memiringkan wajah. "Hei."

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau memerhatikanku, ya?"

Naruto menatapnya heran. "Hah?"

"Iya. Saat simulasi tadi aku merasa kau terus-terusan memerhatikanku. Awalnya kupikir itu hanya perasaanku saja, tapi temanku juga sadar."

"Kepercayaan dirimu tinggi juga." Naruto tersenyum.

"Tapi memang benar, kan?"

"Kalau aku sedang memperhatikan temanmu, bagaimana? Apa kau malu?"

"Tidak. Karena aku yakin kau sedang memerhatikanku."

"Jadi kau berpikir aku menyukaimu?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sesaat—malu juga kalau ditanya seperti itu.

Pria itu terkekeh. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mm... menurutku kau memiliki wajah orang yang ramah."

Ada sebuah perasaan geli yang menggelitik—Naruto sedikit mendengus.

"Eh... kenapa tertawa?"

Kali ini Naruto melepaskan tawa singkat, lalu ia memalingkan wajah. "Jawabanmu lain dari apa yang kutanyakan."

Sakura ikutan tersenyum—sepertinya ia berhasil menggeser topik. "Sering-seringlah seperti itu. Kau tahu kan senyuman bisa membangkitkan _mood_ semua orang?"

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus lebih sering tertawa?" Naruto mengusap rambut pendeknya ke belakang lalu membagi separuh senyumnya ke Sakura. "Baguslah. Sebenarnya aku termasuk orang humoris." Gadis itu tertegun, namun alis Naruto menurun dan rautnya sarkastis. "Tapi bagaimana caranya aku tertawa di kondisi perang seperti ini? Apa kau gila?"

Sakura menahan napas.

Naruto berdiri. Dia mendekati danau dan memandangi cerminan wajahnya di sana. Membungkukkan tubuh. "Sakura namamu, kan?"

"Mm..." Nada Sakura sedikit memelan. Dia melirik Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Agamaku tidak mengajarkan reinkarnasi. Tapi... memangnya kenapa?"

Naruto menatapnya lama. "Aku merasa… seperti pernah melihatmu. Entah di mana." Ia tahan kesan drama yang ia bawa dan ia lanjutkan dengan suara serak—nyaris seperti gumaman. "Aku merasa... ada sesuatu dari kita yang seperti _pernah bersama_."

" _Sir_ , kurasa itu tidak mungkin—"

"Aku memimpikanmu." Tandasnya. "Sudah beberapa kali aku memimpikan dirimu, bersamamu, di lain situasi, di lain negara, dan di lain zaman. Semuanya bersamamu. Dan mimpi itu bahkan berlangsung sebelum aku melihatmu di pelatihan militer ini. Bukankah itu kebetulan yang mengherankan?"

Sakura berkedip dua kali. "Apa... maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi kupikir kau ada hubungannya dengan reinkarnasianku di masa lalu—di kehidupan sebelum ini."

"Aku semakin tidak paham." Sakura ikutan berdiri. "Dan kupikir sudah saatnya kita kembali. Hari mulai malam."

Naruto mengalihkan wajah. Sakura juga beranjak pergi dan kembali ke arah gedung pelatihan. Awalnya pria itu berniat mengikutinya, namun langkahnya terhenti. Naruto sedikit menengadah dan kemudian berdesis.

Tapi ia yakin Sakura lah yang mengisi tiap kehidupannya di masa lalu.

Pasti gadis itu.

Tak ada yang lain.

Dan... entah. Seperti ada yang aneh.

Benarkah tiap manusia bereinkarnasi? Dan akankah orang yang dulunya memiliki hubungan akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya?

Semua ini masih membingungkan; ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya cukup berani untuk mengucapkan hal tadi ke Sakura.

Tapi untuk apa dia memikirkan itu?

Bukannya semua orang di sini akan mati?

Bukannya Sakura juga akan mati ditelan ledakan bom yang akan dia aktifkan?

Menelan ludah, Naruto menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

Sakura tidak mempercayainya.

Tapi Sakura harus percaya—sesuatu di dalam hatinya berkata demikian.

Beberapa detik setelahnya kedua mata Sakura terbelalak saat ia mendengar suara ceburan air yang cukup keras. Ia menoleh dan tak lagi ia temukan Naruto di tepi danau. Dengan kepanikan yang melanda Sakura berlari ke arah bebatuan tempat Naruto ia tinggalkan.

"Naruto!" Dia menoleh ke sekitar. "Kau di mana, Naruto!?"

Kedua iris hijaunya mendarat di area perairan danau yang masih terombang-ambing. Sinar tiang lampu yang kurang memadai di kawasan ini membuatnya sulit yakin bahwa ada Naruto di dalam sana. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit gelembung udara kelihatan dari sana. Rambut pirang jabrik beserta punggungnya secara telungkup muncul ke permukaan. Sakura menariknya agar kembali ke daratan dan membalik tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Kau mau mati, hah!? Kalaupun ini bercanda, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Naruto tak membalas. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu pucat. Kedua matanya tertutup dan dirinya tak bergerak. Sakura menamparnya pelan pipinya dan tersentak saat ia tak merasakan hembusan napas dari hidung pria itu. Buliran keringat dingin melapisi kulit punggung Sakura, sekalipun ia masih tetap bisa mendengar suara jantung di dada Naruto.

Di saat seperti inilah pertolongan pertama dibutuhkan, bukan?

Sesuai ajaran Shizune, dia dongakan kepala Naruto. Sambil menjepit hidung pria itu, dia coba menempelkan mulutnya dan menghembuskan udara. Mulut Naruto yang basah dan dirinya yang gelisah membuatnya tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tak terhitung sudah berapa tiupan udara yang ia berikan—dan juga keluar—di detik itu juga. Gadis itu terlalu panik. Bukan Sakura yang tenggelam tapi malah ia yang pening dibuatnya.

Hingga tiba-tiba saja ada hembusan napas yang keluar bersama sudut bibir Naruto yang melebar.

Naruto membuka matanya dan balas mencium Sakura. Ia miringkan wajahnya dan menahan kepalanya agar terus di dekatnya.

 _Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang terhubung di antara kita. Entahlah apa._

Tangan Sakura yang mendorongnya mencegah Naruto berbuat lebih jauh. Naruto masih menatapnya.

"Oh, kupikir kau juga ingin menciumku." Dia tertawa. " _Well_ , dari awal napas buatanmu sama sekali tidak berhasil."

Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia tampar Naruto tanpa ragu. Keras.

Lalu Sakura pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri—lagi.

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Musim semi dengan terik panas menguasai akhir bulan Februari.

Sakura yang saat ini piket mencuci baju baru saja mengangkat keranjang pakaian. Dia berjalan beberapa langkah dan terdiam saat Ino menghampirinya dengan sebuah gosip.

"Kudengar kau bercinta dengan komandan ya, Sakura? Semua orang sedang membicarakanmu."

Gadis itu nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Apa katanya? Bercinta? Dengan komandan? Naruto kan, maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu dengannya!"

Ino berniat mendesaknya dengan hujanan pertanyaan lain, namun Sakura menghindar. Langkahnya yang terburu membuat semua perempuan yang sedang makan melihat ke arahnya. Ada yang mengernyit, ada juga yang langsung berbisik. Tak hanya para perawat, prajurit-prajurit militer lainnya juga meliriknya dengan senyum aneh. Tatapan mereka seolah menelanjanginya ramai-ramai. Sakura bergetar. Gelisah.

Langkahnya yang terburu membuat Sakura tidak fokus. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar kaki siapa yang kini dia injak—dan juga tersandung karenanya. Lutut dan siku lengan Sakura menghantam oleh tanah berumput. Dia mengadah dan menemukan Naruto berdiri di hadapannya. Tanpa aba-aba telapak tangan Sakura melayang ke arah wajah pria itu tapi Naruto dengan cepat menangkap dan membuangnya. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Air matanya berlinangan.

"Apa maksudmu menyebarkan kebohongan seperti itu?"

"Oh, soal gosip yang sedang hangat-hangatnya, ya?" Naruto berjongkok dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Kau menuduhku?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau! Tak ada siapa pun lagi di danau saat itu! Kenyataan yang terjadi waktu itu sungguh berbeda dengan gosip yang beredar—!"

"Sstt." Telunjuk Naruto yang terangkat membuat Sakura berhenti bicara. "Yang jelas aku sudah menyebarkan aib untukmu. Tempat ini jadi tidak senyaman dulu, kan?"

Mata biru Naruto menatapnya erat.

"Karena itu lebih baik kau berkemas—mulai hari ini kau kupulangkan."

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

"Jadi... kau memecat seorang perawat karena dia menolak pernyataan cintamu?"

Naruto terdiam di depan meja, sedangkan Iruka tak habis pikir di sampingnya—berdiri sambil memegangi laporan.

"Tapi bukankah kata omongan yang lainnya kalian baru saja—"

"Anggap saja aku memasukkan masalah pribadi untuk hal ini." Pria pirang itu membalas cepat—ia sebenarnya malas juga kebohongan yang dia pikir sepele itu terus-terusan dibahas. "Dan juga bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau dia tidak becus sebagai perawat?"

"Sakura memiliki nilai yang cukup tinggi di mata Tsunade dan Shizune. Kau tidak bisa memecatnya hanya karena itu. Ayahmu bilang tak boleh ada satu orang pun yang dipulangkan dari pelatihan militer ini."

Satu tangan Naruto menggebrak meja. "Yang atasan itu siapa? Aku, atau kau?"

Iruka terdiam.

"Yang jelas aku ingin dia dipulangkan. Suruh dia kemasi pakaian dan suruh dia pergi sekarang juga."

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Iruka keluar ruangan dengan raut lelah. Ada banyak hal yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi ya sudahlah. Sepertinya diam-diam memulangkan satu orang bukanlah perkara yang sulit. Iruka pergi melewati Shikamaru yang baru datang ke arah sana. Pria bermata tajam itu menatap pintu kayu di depannya dan berniat mengetuk, namun Naruto sudah terlebih dulu keluar dan mata mereka berpapasan.

"Hei, Naruto. Aku ingin bicara sebentar—"

Suara Shikamaru terhenti akibat kepalan Naruto menghantam pipinya. Pria itu nyaris jatuh ke samping tapi tertopang oleh tembok. Sambil mengernyit dia membenarkan rahang bawahnya yang sedikit tergeser.

"Aku muak melihatmu. Pergilah sana."

Baru kali ini Nara Shikamaru terbelalak mendengar omongan Naruto. Apa salahnya? Kenapa Naruto bisa berkata sampai setajam itu? Lalu semua tanda tanya di pikirannya semakin melebar saat ia melihat Naruto memalingkan wajah—menyembunyikan raut sedih yang tak terdeskripsikan.

Karenanya saat Naruto berbalik dan dia akan berjalan menjauh, Shikamaru menarik pundaknya dan balas meninjunya telak di bagian hidung.

"Drama apa yang kau perankan, hah!? Kalau ada masalah, berceritalah seperti seorang lelaki!"

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Lebam di pipi Shikamaru dan juga batang hidung Naruto masih berdenyut ketika pria itu menyelesaikan ceritanya. Shikamaru menghela napas sambil memandangi ambangan awan di langit sore.

" _Sou ka_. Pantas sejak awal aku merasa ada yang janggal dari awal pelatihan militer ini dibentuk." Mata Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang masih terpuruk—wajahnya tak ada semangat sama sekali. "Dan karena masalah bom itulah kau ingin membuat aku dan Sakura pergi dari sini—dengan cara menyebalkanmu tadi? Seperti menghinaku dan menyebarkan gosip aneh tentang kau dan Haruno? Begitu?"

"Minimal kalian yang selamat—plus Chouji. Aku bukan malaikat; aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan banyak nyawa."

"Bebanmu merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru mengerang malas. "Jadi kau disuruh memicu bom supaya meledak? Dan kalau kau tidak meledakkan bom sesuai jadwal yang ditanggalkan, maka bom akan diledakkan oleh ayahmu—dan kau juga akan mati kalau masih tetap di sini? Begitu?"

Naruto tak lagi menjawab. Bercerita rahasia ini ke Shikamaru memang melegakan, tapi kelihatannya pria itu juga sama bingungnya—permasalahan ini terlalu berat untuk dipikirkan. 15 menit terlewat dan akhirnya Shikamaru bersuara lagi.

"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau tidak berpikir untuk memindahkan bom itu ke tempat lain?"

Naruto menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau benar."

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Agak tergesa Naruto dan Shikamaru mendatangi ruang komandan, tempat bom tersimpan. Niatnya setelah masuk mereka akan langsung mencari, namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat melihat Haruno yang duduk di sana, membelakangi mereka.

Ia menoleh lesu. Mata sembabnya terlihat. Naruto semakin tidak tega melihatnya.

"Ada perlu apa ke sini, Haruno—?"

"Abaikan saja dia." Naruto terlebih dulu menepuk pundak Shikamaru, menyuruhnya untuk mulai mencari.

Dia tak akan tahu seperih apa perasaan Sakura saat mendengar kalimat itu terucap.

"Aku ke sini untuk bicara sebentar sebelum pulang."

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk. Nanti aku akan mendatangimu." Naruto menarik satu per satu laci meja. Shikamaru menarik karpet tebal di lantai. Lalu saat Naruto berjalan melewatinya lagi untuk memeriksa lemari, Sakura menariknya dan menamparnya tepat di pipi kanan. Suaranya yang nyaring membekukan suasana.

"Ke-Kemarin kau bilang aku ini reinkarnasi dari gadis masa lalumu, kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah menjahatiku? Aku masih tak habis pikir..."

Naruto balas menatap Sakura, dan itu membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir. Ia kira Naruto akan balas memukul atau menghajarnya habis-habisan, tapi yang ia rasakan saat ini ialah kedua tangan Naruto yang berada di tengkuk lehernya, mengaitkan sesuatu yang baru bisa ia lihat sesudah membuka mata.

Kalung?

Jemari Sakura memegang bandul di kalung itu.

Ah, liontin. Liontin oval berbingkai.

Naruto yang masih meletakkan tangan di kedua bahunya menunduk, membuat kening mereka nyaris bersentuhan. "Coba kau buka liontinnya."

Suara napas Naruto yang hangat membuatnya menurut. Ada sebuah bunga kecil, putih, berkelopak unik yang terdapat di sana—seperti bunga kering yang telah diawetkan.

"Ibuku memberikanku ini sebagai jimat. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang buat, tapi ada yang bilang ini dibuat dari potongan bunga edelweiss yang asli; yang abadi. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya, dan kuharap tuhan melindungimu."

Sakura menatapnya dalam—ada sesuatu di dadanya yang bergetar, namun di satu sisi dia juga kebingungan.

"Naruto, aku menemukannya."

Pria pirang itu menoleh cepat dan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang menurunkan lukisan tua ke lantai. Ada sebuah berangkas besi di baliknya. Naruto melirik Sakura dan meminta izin mengambil stetoskopnya dan mencoba membuka berangkas dengan keterampilan yang pernah ia pelajari dulu.

"Sebenarnya... apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Tak ada yang menjawab, Shikamaru dan Naruto masih sibuk menahan napas.

"Bisa."

Bertepatan dengan itu berangkas terbuka dan ketiga pasang mata itu terbelalak karenanya.

Ada seikat dinamit dengan tempelan mesin berangka 15:00. Masih belum berjalan, memang. Tapi dengan bom waktu sepanjang dua jengkal ini, bisa saja mereka hancur tak bersisa jika terjadi ledakan sekarang. Dengan keberanian yang sudah terpangkas, Naruto mengambil bom tersebut dan berniat memeriksanya, namun Sakura menjerit.

"Naruto! Waktunya berkurang!"

Mata safir itu melirik angka digital yang kini berhitung mundur. Apa kalau dinamit ini diambil itu tandanya bom sudah otomatis terpacu?

"Shikamaru! Sakura! Evakuasi semua orang ke arah barat!"

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana!?" Shikamaru menolak untuk langsung bertindak. "Hei!"

Naruto menatap Shikamaru, lalu Sakura. Di detik-detik ini dia tersenyum lebar. "Ini tugas pertama dan terakhir komandan kalian."

Lalu ia pergi dengan membawa bom itu.

"Na-Naruto!"

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Sirene dan lampu merah yang berputar mengisi pelatihan militer ini. Suara rusuh dan teriakan para gadis terdengar dari berbagai sisi. Shikamaru sibuk menyuruh orang-orang yang panik itu untuk bergerak lebih cepat, begitu pun Sakura. Namun di suatu detik Sakura menoleh ke belakang.

Dia seolah mendapatkan bisikan pelan di belakang telinganya.

Kedua kakinya melangkah. Ia tinggalkan tempatnya dan berlari ke suatu arah yang ia yakini Naruto berada di sana.

Lalu sambil menggenggam liontin pemberian Naruto, kedua kakinya mendadak berhenti melangkah karena ada sebuah ledakan besar yang menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang. Di detik itu Sakura merasa kedua kaki dan tangannya gemetar. Matanya buram dan telinganya berdenging.

Setengah bangunan gedung utama hancur. Puing-puing besar bekas rubuhan jatuh berantakan di tanah. Kobaran api berhawa panas mengitari sekitarnya.

Dan Sakura meringkuk. Air matanya turun berlinangan.

Dia tidak paham kenapa, tapi ia menangisinya.

Menangisi Namikaze Naruto sampai pangkal tenggorokannya sakit.

Sesak. Dadanya sesak.

.

.

 **~zo : depends~**

.

.

Sore ini api sudah padam tapi Sakura masih saja duduk diam sendirian di tepi danau. Danau kecil yang kini tak lagi seindah dulu. Penuh dengan jelaga hitam di mana-mana—bekas ledakan. Beberapa pohon di sampingnya hangus terbakar, ada pula yang tumbang dengan cara mengenaskan.

Ternyata benar Naruto membawa bomnya ke sini.

"Hei, ini sudah malam. Segeralah makan dan tidur. Besok kita semua harus pulang sepagi mungkin ke rumah masing-masing."

Sakura diam. Itu suara Shikamaru yang terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Kau pikir aku bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di sini?" Sakura tetap menunduk. Tangannya memegang erat liontin. "Bahkan pecahan tubuhnya saja tidak ditemukan oleh regu penyelamat."

"Tapi danau ini sudah hancur parah. Mengharapkan Naruto termasuk sesuatu yang mustahil."

Sakura nyaris kehilangan napasnya. "Y-Ya, aku tahu."

Shikamaru melirik samping, lalu melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Memangnya jika tadi Naruto berhasil selamat tapi dirinya terluka, kau mau berbuat apa? Bukannya itu malah jadi beban hidup buatnya sendiri?"

"Tak apa. Aku sekarang perawat. Aku bisa merawatnya."

"Sekalipun kedua tangannya hancur, begitu?"

"Ya."

"Juga kedua kakinya lumpuh? Apa kau masih mau merawatnya?"

"Ya... Apa pun itu..." Ia menoleh. Matanya basah dan hidung sampai telinganya memerah.

"Kenapa? Kau mencintainya?" Shikamaru menatapnya lurus. "Bukannya dia telah mencemarkan nama baikmu? Kau suka diperlakukan seperti itu?"

"D-Dia..." Masih dengan isak tangis Sakura berbisik. "Dia melakukan itu dengan alasan, kan...?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. "Kau... sudah tahu soal pengeboman ini?"

"Aku bahkan s-sudah tahu itu dari awal... sejak letnan Namikaze memberikan perintah ke Naruto. Aku berjalan di depan ruangan komandan, dan aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya..." Napasnya tersenggal oleh isakan. "Awalnya aku bingung k-kenapa dia berbalik bersikap jahat kepadaku... tapi lama-lama baru aku sadari, kalau ia ingin aku pulang dan selamat. Aku juga percaya k-kalau dia ingin aku hidup lebih lama darinya..."

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu dia tersenyum pelan penuh syukur.

"Hei, Naruto, kau dengar sendiri, kan? Mempelai wanitamu bersedia menerimamu apa adanya. Perlakuan burukmu. Sikap menyebalkanmu. Juga penampilanmu."

Sakura menatapnya bingung, sementara itu di kejauhan, ada sesosok pria bertelanjang dada yang sedang bersandar di pohon. Dengan setengah tubuh ditutup perban juga sebuah penyangga di tangan, dia tersenyum. Kemudian kakinya berjalan dan dia pergi menjauhi danau.

 _Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang ingin ia ucapkan._

 _Tapi siapa tahu itu adalah tugas dari reinkarnasiannya di masa mendatang_.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

 **Zoccshan's Note**

 **Alur bertele-tele tapi terkesan rush, ya? Haha. Sorry, words fict ini pas selesai diketik taunya nembus 5k. Berhubung peraturan event cuma sebatas 4k, mau ga mau harus ada scene dan narasi yang dipangkas abis-abisan. Mohon maklum, ok? Akhir kata, happy #LOVE4SHOTS, NaruSaku fans!**

 **Sekuel fict dari:** _ **Unknown Flower**_ **(Grey Cho) & **_**In Our Life**_ **(Fuyu no Yukishiro)**

 **Prekuel fict dari:** _ **Nowadays**_ **(Eternal Dream Chowz)**

.

.

 **Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

 **Mind to Review?**

.

.

 **THANKYOU**


End file.
